


Pumpkin Pie Syndrome and Other Occupational Hazards (Podfic)

by Dark_Dreymer



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: MP3, Community: amplificathon, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 06:10:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6599878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Dreymer/pseuds/Dark_Dreymer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander Harris is a second-grade teacher. Riley Finn is a single dad. It's all the geckos' fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pumpkin Pie Syndrome and Other Occupational Hazards (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pumpkin Pie Syndrome and Other Occupational Hazards](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/190957) by mireille719. 



**Length:** 41:16

 **Music:** Kate Nash - Pumpkin Soup

 **Download:** [MP3](https://mega.nz/#!aUIURLwR!rgNSwYgXI5Q7jdQ4_8p6axYw9J1KqRks8NnJuRMPhK0)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally recorded for amplificathon in 2013.


End file.
